Death Note: Far Away
by WitheringNight
Summary: He left her alone and she couldn't cope too good with that. She remembers all their moments together and all the happiness they've shared. She remembers it all.


**Death Note- Far Away**

**Chapter 1- Alone**

**Author's POV**

* * *

><p>I was sitting alone in our, now my, room when I received the news. That my beloved was dead…that L was dead. I refused to believe them at first and I fussed and I fought but eventually I broke down and started crying. It took me the rest of that week to even remotely get back to my old self. I didn't believe that he was dead or that he'd left me alone in this cruel world. It had taken the day of his funeral for me to realize that he was gone. I had sung a song that I had made in the process of my depression:<p>

I was standing…no…I was on my knees and staring at his unmarked gravestone.

_So sad to see you go so soon  
>I know that you ain't coming back<br>in the beginning everything was cool  
>toward the end of it all it's all bad<em>

I remembered the day we had first met and how peculiar I thought he was. Then I eventually had gotten used to it once we became friends.

_I know I played my part in making it what it is  
>And I know that you did the same<br>I guess I'm up outta here  
>I'm moving on again<br>I'm sure that you will understand_

I remembered when I had developed that crush on him and how frightening I thought it was. I eventually got over my fright though.

_Play by the rules  
>you play by the game<br>I couldn't of stayed  
>It's easier to say<em>

I was incredible happy when he told me that he liked me a lot. I went around with a smile for that whole week.

_Cause I was by your side  
>when you went through the pain<br>I guess it doesn't matter now that you're so far away_

Days, months, and years eventually went by and we were still together and still happy with the other.

_And every minute you're gone  
>I'm missing you so<br>I can't believe that you're far away  
>can't get you out of my mind<em>

I remember when he first told me that he loved me. I never cried so much.

_I can't believe that you're far away  
>Everything would be different, If you could hear me baby<br>Now that you're so far away  
>Didn't want you to go babe, babe<em>

I remember when we went on our first date and we ended up kissing for the first time. It was so sweet.

_Ooh tear stains on my pillow  
>Tryna forget ya<br>Don't know what I'm gonna do  
>More days and counting<em>

I remember when he told me that he had to leave and asked me if I would come with him. I remember when I refused him and told him that I'd return to him in the future. That was one of the first true smiles I've seen on his face.

_I've been laying and staring  
>Myself in the mirror<br>All alone in my room  
>I can't feel this way again<br>Gonna think with my head_

I remember the feeling of being alone after he left and the emptiness that he left in my heart. It was then that I had realized that I had fallen in love with him.

_Cause my heart is what got me here  
>So hurt from what you've done<br>More than enough reasons for me to move on  
>Cause I gave you my word<br>You put your trust in me_

I remember people joking and making crude comments about him after he left. I remember standing up for him and telling them off. It was a funny day.

_Supposed to be the one to give you what you need  
>I was by your side<br>When we were meant to be  
>Guess it doesn't matter now that you're so...<em>

I remember that day that I had seen him in that candy store; this was about two in a half years after he left. I remember running up to his arms hugging and kissing him with him returning it all.

_Far away  
>And every minute you're gone<br>I'm missing you so  
>I can't believe that you're far away<br>Can't get you out of my mind_

I remember him telling me that he had missed me and that he had something important to ask me. I had no idea that my life was about to change for the best.

_Boy you're out of my life  
>I can't believe that you're far away<br>everything would be different  
>If you could hear me baby<em>

He told me that I was his love and that he wanted me to be with him forever. I cried so much I swear.

_Now that you're so far away  
>Yeah, Yeah.<em>

I remember our wedding it was small and private. Just the way we wanted it.

_If I'd have known Sunday morning  
>That you would be gone<br>I would have never come home  
>I wouldn't have answered my phone<br>To hear the voice at a tone_

I remember our vows and how his face was turning pink with each sentence. I remember kissing him once more after he had finished with him returning it wholeheartedly.

_Knew that something was wrong babe  
>The cops the one who had told me<br>That you was inside an empty room  
>Identified you as my baby<em>

I had never felt so happy in my entire life. Especially on our honeymoon when we became each others first. It was a night to remember.

_Oh my baby  
>So far away (far away)<em>

I remember when the Kira case started and I was so worried about him and his life. I told him this and he just smiled and told me not to worry so much about him. I knew I should've kept on.

_And every minute you're gone  
>I'm missing you so<br>I can't believe that you're far away  
>Can't get you out of my mind<em>

I remember when he had taken another young man, Light Yagami, in as a suspect. Though I didn't admit it I agreed with him. There was something off about that man.

_Boy you're out of my life  
>I can't believe that you're far away<br>Everything would be different  
>If you could hear me baby<em>

I knew something was wrong when he told me that he heard the bells and that he wanted me to get far away from the Kira case as I could and to never return. I was crying but for an entirely different reason. I remember kissing him not knowing that that would be the last time I did that.

_Now that you're so far away  
>Yeah...<br>Can't believe that you're gone_

Now I'm alone…so alone…L, my love, why did you leave me alone? Why? Why? Why?

Alone

* * *

><p><strong>That was incredible sad. I was just listening to this song and L came up in my mind, I felt sad immediately and decided to make this. I hope you though it was sad too.<strong>


End file.
